The 4th Category Dun dun dun dunn!
by Maya01
Summary: Assignments, Wrong judgement, and backstabbing friends. Yes, three major problems in high school. Unfortunately, Sakura meets some guy... which brings her to the fourth category, loving a cool guy with deadly fan girls. Sasuke x Sakura


**Summary: **Teachers that educate just to add to the long hours of classes, homeworks, and backstabbing friends. Unfortunately, Sakura meets some guy… which brings her to the fourth category, loving a cool guy with deadly fan girls.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

"Speech"

Some stuff

'Inner Sakura' ­– Unfortunately, she wouldn't be as hectic as what she's supposed to be. She would be, though… soon. 

-

She walked slowly at the hallway, everyone she passed staring at her with either amusement or pure disgust. Most of the girls were staring back at her with sneers upon their faces while the guys grinned at her as if she was one of them.

She could feel the tension rising, all the eyes that stared at her felt like a sting! She clutched her books against her chest tight and could only wonder what was wrong. She didn't do anything wrong, did she? Well… All they ever wanted from her was her homework, but she gave them the answers every time they ask.

So… what did she do this time?… They could've been staring because of her weird hair color but that issue already ended a few days after she attended this school.

But finally, the "nerdy beauty" was relieved as she saw one of her friends, at her locker not too far away, who seemed to be the only one who wasn't staring at her. The girl quickly went towards her companion, quickening her pace.

"What's gotten into them? I didn't do anything, did I?"

Her friend gave her a look that said, "oh that."

"Well, actually you did." The brown-haired skater replied. "Last night when you went to that party, Zaku flirted with you?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. That bastard threw up on my new shirt that night."

"Hm. Well, Kin's kinda sorta all over him, so she started spreading rumors that you slept with someone last night." She slammed her locker shut and afterwards leaned on it. "So basically, you're doomed."

"What?! Really? Why'd she do that?" She blurted out, completely forgetting about the people who were staring at her a while ago… and now staring at her again.

"I dunno some shit about Zaku. Don't ask me."

'This is Tenten. She loves hanging out at the Skate Park, and if you're looking for her, it's more likely to look for her there or in Detention. She pulls pranks on almost everybody! And basically, that was how we met. I was late for my first class, and when I opened the door to our class, a bucket of water fell on me. It was meant for the teacher, but she apologized for it anyway. She's really nice… unlike what the others told me. But she does get into fights often, and for some odd reason, regularly with Hyuuga Neji.'

"Ok. Um, where are the others then?"

"Ino said she'll be boy-hunting or something at the gym, she dragged Hinata with her." The brunette grinned and glanced at her. "Want me to accompany you?"

--

"Oh look, topless, greasy guy no. 9. Joy." Tenten mumbled sarcastically as she sat on the bench with her friends. She couldn't believe she let her guard down and acted nice. She knew she'll be forced to stay. She knew she'll have to stay for "boy-hunting."

"W-Well, a-at least we're all s-spending t-time together." Hinata spoke, trying to cheer her up.

"I kind of understand Tenten, though. How come these guys look like that? Classes haven't even started yet." Sakura complained, while Ino continued cheering.

But this time, Ino decided to speak up. "You know guys, they love to flaunt what they got—NICE, FREE THROW!! WHOOOO!"

'_Now, _this _blonde is Yamanaka Ino. Her interests are simple: clothes, make-up, and boys. She may seem really… wayward if you see her at first, but she's actually pretty nice. Although we argue regularly, it's kinda what keeps us together.'_

'_The girl beside her is Hyuuga Hinata. She is by far, the nicest person I've ever met. She never spreads rumors, or speak badly, she's so innocent. The only bad thing about her was her quality of being too nice. People usually make advantage of her, so Ino and Tenten weren't that happy about it.' _

Unfortunately, some guy got irritated and threw the ball at Ino.

"!!—What the _fuck _did you do that for?!" Tenten cried out loud as she witnessed the scene before her. Ino sprawled on the ground as Hinata tries to wake her up, and Sakura freaking out.

"It was her fault! What? Aren't you deaf yet? Don't you think so, too? Huh? Everybody knows you just hang out with them coz you need some ass to slap while you pretend being a gurl."

--

And so, Tenten was sent to the principal's office for kicking someone's balls. Ino was still alive and no major injuries… just a bump on her head. Hinata was glad t be of service. And Sakura… Sakura was just on her way to her next class, unaware how late she already was.

She was too dazed reflecting about the awful stares she received earlier, she didn't notice the "Slippery when wet, and the floor's wet, so don't step because it's wet" sign.

Those stuff Kin just said to everybody wasn't true. She wouldn't dare do so… She wouldn't dare—

"Aack!" She yelped as her foot glided towards her making her lose balance! Her books flew into the air, and as she prepared for that bone-crushing fall, she closed her eyes tight… and wished that she claimed the two hundred bucks Tenten owe when she had the chance in her life.

She was surprised when she didn't feel the pain… because she lost consciousness before she even fell to floor. (No, someone didn't catch her in his big strong arms) Luckily, she fell on her butt… But it might've been painful, don't you think?

And as she lied on the concrete floor, without anyone else seeing her nasty fall (or without anyone else actually caring), she was going to miss Algebra and it will surely go in her permanent record. You know, normally, you would've been very glad about that.

Then, footsteps neared her and this time, the person noticed the "Slippery when wet, and the floor's wet, so don't step because it's wet" sign. His onyx eyes stared down at her icily, and was deep in thought.

The first thing that came into his mind was… "Weird hair"

And then the second thing that came into his mind was… "Weird hair."

And the final one was… "Weird—I mean, hubba hubba"

His hands emerged from his pockets and scooped her in his arms and finally he takes her to the janitor's office to rape her…

Nah, I'm just shittin' with you. He took her to the clinic and waited for her to wake up.

--

Sakura shifted slightly on the bed, her closed eyes twitching. She thought of how she passed out… Oh right, she got so shocked she fainted and then that's where she fell… That's kinda dumb if you ask me.

"You're awake, aren't you?" An unknown voice asked. She only replied with a silent "yes" but still keeping her eyes closed. "I'm in the clinic, aren't I?"

"How would you know that?"

"It smells just like a Tenten after a fight."

"Hm."

"… What time is it?"

"Twelve or so."

"I see…"

She still remained there, not moving and still not opening her emerald eyes. The boy started questioning in his head. But then decided to just ask her anyway.

"Aren't you gonna get up?"

"Skipping Biology."

"Of course," he responded sarcastically and debated if he should leave or not. Well, he was enjoying the company, but it would really be weird if he hangs out any further.

"We're going to dissect a frog, you know? I hear there might be a chance that the heart would still be thumping. That Asuma wasn't very pleasant, too. He wants us to label the organs of the dead frog?! He's insane, I tell ya."

"…"

"That's kinda gross, don't you think?" And slowly, her eyelids rose, emerald eyes showing pure innocence. A smile formed at her lips as she saw her savior.

"Oh. You're…" Pause. "Who are you?"

He couldn't believe his ears as she said those words. I mean, who could possible forget what his name is? She was either retarded or _really, really _not updated. Either way, he decided to reply.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. Okay." She sat up straight and looked around, realizing the whole room was pure white. "Wow, this area kinda reminds me of the Hyuuga manor."

"You've… been there?"

"Yeah, my friend lives there."

"Neji?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Even though she never really did anything yet.

"No, Hinata."

He just nodded, averting his eyes from her. He still had his hands cupped in his pockets, his legs far apart, and Sakura could've sworn he looked just like the gangsters she saw in those violent movies.

"Hey, are you in the basketball team?"

"No."

"Really? Well, I imagine you to be in it. Well, what team are you in then?"

"Nothing."

She bobbed her head up and down as if she understood his decision… even though she really didn't. According to Ino, guys love flaunting what they got. He looked athletic and really cool.

"But you're good at them, aren't you?" She asked.

"Hm."

"Then why don't you join them?"

"… They're for show-offs."

His answer only made her giggle and then finally, she stood up. "Anyway, thanks for the help. Oh, you even brought my stuff, too." She exclaimed and took the books from the side table.

"I'll be going now. Bye, Sasuke." She bid and closed the door behind her.

It was weird though…

She didn't even tell him her name… (or her phone no… or her bra-size…)

--

'The guy whom I just met was Uchiha Sasuke. He had this really weird attitude and he seems like he distances himself away from everybody. He had these enthralling onyx eyes, they were cold… but there's something more to it. I don't know. His hair was up in that impossible hairdo, I swear it looks like an ass of a chicken. He was perfectly built, too. I wonder why he had never joined any clubs. If Ino met him, she would've shrieked and dove right on him. But you know what? I think he's really nice. Maybe he's hiding something… Of course everyone's hiding something, but his… It feels like I wanted to know more about him. He's… interesting.

I don't know but…

I'm Haruno Sakura and… well… Sasuke… Sasuke's nice.

--

**A/n: **Oh my God!!! I cannot believe I wrote that. Well… It's not my first time writing a Sasuke x Sakura fic but just couldn't believe this one I wrote. But I tried my best making it unique, though.

Anyway, sorry if Tenten kinda took the spotlight in… few scenes. But I love Tenten! Oh and you might've noticed the subtle hint for Neji x Tenten, but… I'm still thinking about it. Well, because… I might get carried away and NejiTen will take the attention from SasuSaku so I'm still debating on it.

I tried to make Sasuke as characteristic as possible.

Thanks.

Good day!!


End file.
